


Magic Butterlies

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Illusions, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Loki teaches you how to use magic.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 19
Collections: Loki smoll stories





	Magic Butterlies

**Author's Note:**

> A smoll drabble fo you :) @marvels-mischief gave me that idea and I’m thinking of turning it into a longer fic. But for now, only drabbles :P Feel free to request a drabble! Send me an ask on tumblr @lucywrites02 if you want me to write something for you

“I can’t do it, Lokes” you whined after another unsuccessful attempt at creating illusions. Loki has been helping you for a week now and you still made no progress at all. 

“Magic is hard, love.” the god affectionately patted your head. “You just need more time to practice.” you looked at him and saw his genuine smile. It made you feel a bit better. You knew it would take months, years even, before your skills would improve but it still made you frustrated. “Let’s try again.” 

“I know I asked for it before-” you felt embarrassed because you didn’t want Loki to think you were incapable of casting a simple spell. “But can you guide me through it again, please?” 

“Of course, love. That’s why I’m here.” The god took your hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. They were now behind you and took your other hand in his so that both of your hands rested in theirs, palms up. 

“Think of something small, let’s say a butterfly,” you took a deep breath and tried to focus. “Now imagine how it flies- how its wings are moving,” his head was basically resting on your shoulder now. The distance between the two of you was nonexistent. “And transport the image in your head here.” they explained, brushing the inside of your hand with their thumb. 

You felt the change in the air as the stripes of green light formed the small insect. You had a feeling that this time you may actually succeed and couldn’t keep your eyes off your small creation. You didn’t notice it but Loki was looking at your face the whole time instead of watching your illusion. You looked adorable when you were focused and determined. And that little nose scrunch you made when you were happy could melt anyone’s heart. 

Trying to make the illusion work, you didn’t even notice when the little butterfly started flying around, as if it was real. 

“I did it Loki!!!” you couldn't be happier at that moment. 

Loki let go of your hands and embraced you tightly. 

“I have never doubted you, my love,” they said, giving you a loving kiss on the cheek. “You’re an amazing student.” 

“Only because my teacher is great.” you nuzzled your noses together, enjoying the moment.

The butterflies were still flying around. 


End file.
